myths_legends_and_folklorefandomcom-20200215-history
Apollo
Apollo is the Greek god of music, oracles, and healing. Mythology Birth Zeus had had an affair with Leto, much to the irritation of Hera. After Leto went into labor, Hera made all lands shun her so she couldn't find a place to rest. Eventually, Leto sought refuge on Delos which wasn't yet attached to the sea floor so it wasn't land. Still, Hera forbade Eileithyia to allow Leto to give birth. All the other goddesses felt pity for Leto so they persuaded Hera to allow Leto to give birth with a nine yard long golden necklace. Hera accepted and Apollo and Artemis were born. Slaying of Python Hera had sent Python to attack Leto. Apollo, being extremely protective of his mother, cornered Python near the Oracle of Delphi and killed it. Afterwards, Apollo claimed the Oracle of Delphi as his own. Slaying of Tityos After Apollo killed Python, Hera sent the giant Tityos to attack Leto. Apollo and Artemis both protected their mother and battled the giant until Zeus hurled Tityos into Tartarus. The Lyre The day that Hermes was born he stole fifty of Apollo's sacred cattle. Hermes had killed some of the cows and used their insides to make the first lyre. Apollo discovered what Hermes had done and was furious with him until Hermes showed Apollo the lyre and gave it to him as a gift. Coronis and Asclepius Apollo had impregnated Coronis. While pregnant, Coronis fell in love with a mortal man and had an affair. A crow had seen this and went to Apollo to tell him. Apollo thought that the crow was lying and punished all crows by turning them black, as they were previously white. Apollo, after learning that the affair was true, killed Coronis but saved their child, Asclepius, and entrusted him to Chiron to be raised. Phlegyas, the lover of Coronis, burned down Apollo's temple in retaliation for killing Coronis. Apollo then killed Phlegyas in return. Asclepius grew into a great healer. After he started raising the dead, Hades complained to Zeus and Asclepius was struck down by Zeus' lightning bolt. Apollo then killed the Elder Cyclopes. To avoid further conflict, Zeus resurrected Asclepius and made him a god. The Niobides Niobe, a mortal queen of Thebes, had raised fourteen children, seven of each gender. Niobe began to claim that she should be worshipped instead of Leto because Leto had only raised two children. As punishment for her words, Apollo and Artemis used their bow and arrows to kill each of Niobe's children. Niobe was turned to stone after she wouldn't stop crying over the death of her children. Music Contest with Marsyas Marsyas, a satyr, challenged Apollo to a music contest. Marsyas had recently found a musical instrument on the ground that had been invented by Athena but was discarded because it made her cheeks puffy. Apollo accepted Marysas' challenge which was judged by the Muses. Marsyas played his flute and Apollo played his lyre. Both were equally talented and the challenge ended in a tie. Not yet satisfied, Apollo said that they would play their instrument and sing simultaneously. This was easy for Apollo but not for Marsyas because he played the flute. This made Apollo the winner and he flayed Marsyas alive and nailed his skin to a pine tree. Punishment of Midas Pan had also once challenged Apollo to a music contest. Everyone that heard them agreed that Apollo was the better musician except for Midas. Apollo then turned Midas' ears into those of a donkey. Trojan War After Achilles kidnapped Chryseis, Apollo caused a plague to run through the Greek camp. Agamemnon returned her to the Trojans. Apollo had aided Paris in shooting an arrow into the only weak spot of Achilles. Apollo did this in revenge for Achilles killing Apollo's son, Troilus. Abode Apollo is the god of prophecy, oracles, healing, plague, disease, archery, music, song, poetry, light, and the protection of the young. Apollo also presides over the Oracle of Delphi. His sacred symbols include a lyre, a wreath, a laurel branch, and a bow and quiver. His sacred animals are a raven and a mouse. Family *'Father:' Zeus *'Mother:' Leto *'Twin Sister:' Artemis *'Children:' Asclepius, Troilus or See All Notes *In Roman Mythology, Apollo is still known as Apollo (Roman God). Category:Deities Category:Greek Mythology Category:Males Category:Gods Category:Olympians Category:Children of Zeus Category:Children of Leto